


Every Great Story Has An End

by second27



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Trilogy Tribute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: Every great story has an end.Unless it's not over yet.A story told by Hiccup's descendants.





	Every Great Story Has An End

**Author's Note:**

> 所有偉大的故事最後都會完結。  
> 除非它仍在進行中。
> 
> \- 《馴龍高手》衍生  
> \- 完結紀念

　　我是住在博克的特里夫·博克，最喜歡打線上遊戲，最討厭駕駛帆船。

　　對，駕駛帆船，這是家族傳統。照我爸的說法，我們是維京人，所以必須要懂得如何駕駛帆船，但我從來就不相信那個老瘋子的話。

　　我是說，拜託，這個年代誰還敢自稱是維京人的後代？經過多年的混血，維京人的血液早就不知道剩下多少了。

　　我們家奇怪的傳統還不只這一項。

　　當然，我相信你有注意到，最奇怪的就是我的名字。

　　我們挪威人的姓名通常很長，不只有好幾個名字，也會有好幾個姓氏。姓氏包括父親的名字、母親的名字、祖先居住的地方與現在居住的地方，通常來說。

　　我唯一的姓氏就是我們這個小村莊的名字，博克。我的家族世世代代都住在這片土地上，即使是近年來大家為了討生活而去外地工作，退休後依舊會回來定居，也不知道這個除了樹和海以外什麼都沒有的地方是哪裡吸引人。

　　而我父母的名字，照我老爸的說法，還不夠格放進我的名字裡。我曾經對此感到疑惑，但他用一句話就打消我的問題。

　　「你有中間名啊。」他說，不懷好意。「打嗝之子，怎麼樣？聽起來不錯吧？」

　　我立刻閉嘴了。就算小嗝嗝是我童年的偶像，傳說故事裡最偉大的龍騎士，我也不想把打嗝放進我的名字裡。

　　說到小嗝嗝，這就是另一個奇怪的地方了。傳說中最偉大的龍騎士，卻從來沒有在我老家以外的地方聽過他的故事，就算我搜遍了網路也沒有。

　　據說這是博克代代相傳的古老傳說，在很久很久以前，這個世界上充滿了龍，有的龍像一座山一樣大，有的龍則像兔子一樣小。牠們會在村莊裡最高的屋頂上築巢，牠們吐出的毒液將成為焚盡木屋的烈火。還有沒牙，傳說中的至尊龍。牠可以吐出紫色的火焰，穿過自己的火焰能使牠隱形。而當牠發怒的時候，雷電將打穿所有惹到牠的人。

　　「但是不用擔心，沒牙喜歡人類。如果運氣不錯的話，牠或許還願意帶你小小地飛一圈。」我爸在講這段故事的時候如此結尾，「只是大部分的人不是害怕就是想要利用龍，所以我們必須保守秘密，直到人與龍可以和平相處的時候到來。」

　　我在唸小學以前對我的床邊故事全盤接收，還妄想有一天能坐在龍的背上飛行，大一點才知道這全是我爸在唬人。意識到這一點後，我就懶得聽我爸說故事了，還是打遊戲比較實際。

　　在我十三歲的時候，二十年一度的龍節再度到來。每到這個時候，村子裡的船匠會依照古老的模板造出一隻小型的帆船隊，帶著足夠的補給往東方的盡頭進行一趟為期一個月的旅程。

　　老實說，我一點都不想去。比起在船上度過枯燥乏味的一個月，我寧願爛死在我的電腦前面。

　　但很明顯，沒有這個選項。

　　「這是二十年一度的盛宴，你必須去。不然在你從家裡搬出去之前，都別想再看到你的電子產品了。」我爸威脅道。

　　「好啦，爸。」

　　為了我的排名戰，我只好屈從。

　　我們家據說是以前的族長家，所以要比別人早一天出發，從家裡的私人港口。說真的，私人港口？我怎麼從來不知道有這種東西？

　　路上，老爸讓我負責大部分的駕駛工作，而他自己則是拿著看起來就很有年代的地圖找路，還逼我一定要記得路。

　　「這是族長的工作。」他說。

　　等我當上族長，一定要廢止這個無聊的傳統。

　　航行了十來天，就在我快要在船上無聊死了的時候，老爸向我宣告到了。

　　我完全不知道是到了哪裡，這裡除了一望無際的大海以外什麼都沒有。

　　我提出疑問後，他指著一個地方：「你看那裡。」

　　我順著他的手看過去，發現在海平面上，有一塊不顯眼的岩石。而在岩石上，一個黑色的東西正在看著我們。

　　牠有著長長的尾巴，翅膀幾乎和船首一樣大，眼睛佔了臉部起碼三分之一的面積，瞳孔細長，就像蛇一樣地盯著我們，讓我幾乎是毛骨悚然。

　　「嘿，沒事的，不用怕。」我一直以為是瘋子的老爸站在前面，孤身對上那個東西。「沒牙，好久不見，你還記得我嗎？」

　　老爸伸出一隻手，就在我害怕他的手會不會被咬掉的時候，牠張開血盆大口，然後——

　　——然後伸出舌頭，舔了一下。

　　老爸大笑，然後向我招手。「特里夫，過來。」

　　等到我戰戰兢兢地走過去，老爸拍著我的肩膀，對牠說：「沒牙，這是我兒子，特里夫。」又轉過來對我說：「這是沒牙，你應該知道的。」

　　我腦袋一片混亂。「沒牙？那個沒牙？」

　　「對。」老爸點頭，「現在，把你的手伸出來，就放在那裡不要動，讓牠來碰你。」

　　我依言照做，沒牙盯著我看了好一會兒，然後慢慢地把頭碰過來。

　　我本來以為鱗片會是冰涼的，沒想到觸手卻是一片溫熱。

　　我這時才敢看向牠，發現不知道什麼時候牠的眼睛已經不是那種蛇一般的細長，而是圓圓大大的，帶著好奇心地看著我。我小心翼翼地撫摸牠的鱗片，牠就這麼由著我摸了一下，然後向後退了幾步，露出牠的血盆大口，突然衝上來把我撲倒，用力地舔我。

　　被撲倒在地後我才意識到，牠剛才應該是在笑。

　　老爸就這麼看著我們，過了一會兒才喊停。「好了，沒牙。過來讓我看看你的尾巴。」

　　沒牙這才停止對我的荼毒，過去趴在地上讓老爸替牠看看。在他檢查的時候，我沒管住自己，嘴都沒停地一直問他：「所以這是沒牙？那個沒牙？傳說中小嗝嗝的那隻沒牙？牠是真的？龍真的存在？所以那些睡前故事都是真的？」

　　「對、對、對、對、對還有對。」老爸看都沒看我。

　　我瞠目結舌。「所以……可是……等等，我一直以為你是瘋了！」

　　「這就對了！」他大笑，「我小時候也一直以為你爺爺在騙我。」

　　他放下檢修工具，拍了拍沒牙。「好了，老哥，你試試看尾巴有沒有問題。」

　　沒牙拍動了幾下尾巴，然後雀躍地看著我。我跟牠大眼瞪小眼，實在不知道牠想幹嘛。

　　等了很久，牠大概是不耐煩了，往我這邊頂過來，當我回過神來已經發現自己坐在牠的背上了。

　　「老天，沒牙是真的喜歡你。」老爸在我驚呼連連的時候說，「我都要嫉妒了。」

　　沒牙拍動翅膀，跳到船頭，我嚇得趕緊抱住牠的脖子。

　　「你要做什麼？」

　　我沒有尖叫，絕對沒有。

　　沒牙抬頭看了我一眼，然後突然跳起來。

　　我抱著牠的脖子，眼睛閉得死緊，什麼都感覺不到，只知道風從我身邊呼嘯而過。

　　「張開眼睛啊特里夫，你在飛！」

　　聽到老爸的聲音，我才慢慢張開眼睛，發現自己在距離海平面約二十公尺的空中，沒牙正帶著我慢慢滑行。

　　「天啊，這真是太厲害了！」

　　聽到我的讚賞，沒牙突然往上飛衝。我再次緊緊抱住牠的脖子，這次眼睛是睜開的。

　　這是我這輩子第一次笑得這麼大聲。

　　後來牠繞著船迴旋一周後就把我放了下來。

　　我和老爸並肩站在一起，沒牙睜大雙眼看著我們，然後湊過來頂一頂我們以後，跳到船首拍幾下翅膀，振翅而去。

　　我爬到船首，向牠用力揮手，並大聲叫道：「再見了沒牙！二十年後見！」

　　老爸從後面敲了我的頭一下。「現在說再見還太早了。」

　　「啊？」

　　他沒回答我，只是帶著我在這裡多逗留一天。

　　隔天一早，太陽都還沒升起，我就被叫起來，拖到甲板上。

　　「幹嘛啦，現在不是還早嗎？」我打著呵欠，慢慢爬上樓梯。

　　「今天才是龍節。」

　　「沒牙昨天不就來過了嗎？」

　　「那只是牠先來跟我們打招呼而已。」老爸看著天空，「你看，來了。」

　　我揉著眼睛，當我放下手的時候，發現原本空無一物的天空中出現了一大堆黑影，而且還在慢慢靠近。等到夠近，我才看清楚這全是龍。

　　一大群的龍正朝我們飛來。

　　在最前面的是昨天見過的沒牙，牠旁邊有一隻跟牠很像的白龍和好幾隻黑白混雜的龍，大概是牠的家人。幾隻夜煞和光煞在我們的船邊繞行，而其他的龍則是向我們後方的船隊飛去。

　　沒牙看看我們，又看看他們。不知道多久以後，太陽早已高掛空中，牠才大吼一聲，吸引所有龍的注意，又看了我們最後一眼，然後轉過身，帶著所有的龍回到牠們的世界。

　　我不知道自己是什麼表情，但是從後方傳來的驚叫聲讓我知道，所有人都為這個驚奇的景觀所折服。

 

　　*

 

　　我是住在博克的特里夫·博克，最喜歡打線上遊戲，最討厭駕駛帆船……好吧，也沒那麼討厭，畢竟住在博克的我們是僅存的維京後裔。

　　傳說中，只要有地震或地底噴出岩漿，就是龍族在提醒我們牠們的存在。你說這個時代誰還相信龍族的存在？我們博克人相信。

　　但我們會保守秘密，直到龍族可以平安回來的時間到來。

 

　　End.

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 簡單研究了下現代挪威人的命名方式，發現有點複雜，如果我搞錯了什麼請告訴我。  
> 任何心得與指教也都非常歡迎：)
> 
> 順帶一提，特里夫的名字是維京名Trygve，意思是trustworthy(可靠的)。


End file.
